First Date
by LostInDisney
Summary: When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. ONESHOT about Reid and Prentiss going on their first date. story better than summary. please R R


First Date

**Hey guys! This is a little one shot I came up with the other day, for all those reading my other story I haven't given up on it, it's just this one wouldn't leave my head. DISCLAIMER: I don't own criminal minds :( but I do own the first season on dvd :) yeah so here it is. Theres a lonely review button down there, make it happy by clicking it. ;) so here we go (deep breathe) my story-**

"_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."  
><em>_Sam Keen_

Emily felt someone staring at her. She looked up and sure enough he was. She smiled up at him and he smiled back before going back to his book. Emily left her gaze on him for a few minutes longer taking in his dirty blonde hair which fell over his eyes. Emily looked at her watch, it was twenty to eleven. This meant she wouldn't be home until gone midnight. She let out a sigh. "Did you have any plans for tonight?" Spencer asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No, I'm just tired that's all" Emily replied.

"Why don't you sleep now?"

"Reid, sometimes it's easier to sleep in your own bed"

"I have some cards, if you want to play?"

"Can't you sleep either?"

"No. So do you want to?"

"Sure" Emily smiled at him.

They played for the next hour exchanging looks over the table. Spencer looked at Emily, she looked amazing as usual. Her hair was loosely curled and fell on her shoulders. Her dark eyes lit up as she looked at her cards. He was going to do it. He was going to ask her out tonight. "Hey Reid, you wont win if you don't look at your cards" she teased.

"I'm a magician from Vegas, do you think I need to look at my cards?" he replied. Emily let out a small giggle.

"Wow, did Doctor Reid just make a joke" she raised an eyebrow.

"No I was just stating fact, I mean statistically…"

"Reid…" Emily cut him off. "Next time just say yes" she smiled.

The jet landed at twenty to twelve. Emily brushed past Spencer sending sparks rocketing through him. He had to do it. It was now or never.

"Emily!" he called after her.

'Great' she thought, she was really tired and just wanted to crawl into her bed after a hard couple of days on a case. "Yeah" she turned to face him. "What's up?" she asked smiling. Spencer could tell she was tired. Maybe now was a bad time? No if he backed out now he'd never have the courage to do it again.

"What do women like?" he asked quickly, Emily looked slightly stunned, did Spencer Reid just ask her about sex? 'Crap, that had come out wrong' he thought mentally kicking himself. "I mean how do women like to be asked out?" he corrected himself.

'Wow this is ironic' Emily thought to herself. The man she secretly wanted asking her how to ask some other woman out.

Spencer was getting worried by her silence. "I'd usually ask Morgan, but I really like this girl and I don't want tips on how to play her" he mumbled. Emily started laughing this really confused Spencer.

"So you want someone with the worst taste in men _ever_ to help you?" She laughed. Spencer looked really confused. Emily stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"You must really like her?"

"Yeah, she's amazing she's so funny and smart and kind and gorgeous, she's like the sun when she smiles. It's like happiness just radiates off of her"

"Wow, she sounds great to have you like that. Who is she?"

"She works with the FBI"

"Oh really. What unit?"

"Ours" 'shit' he hadn't meant to say that.

"Then why don't you just ask me?" Spencer looked at her dumbfounded. Did she just say that out loud? Then a huge grin spread across his face.

"Do you mean that?"

She might as well confess she trusted Reid enough to tell him. "Yeah I do" she blushed slightly. The smile on his face widened further. "What are you grinning at?" she asked lightly hitting his shoulder.

"It was you I was talking about" he chuckled.

"Oh" was all she could say as the penny dropped. They stood there staring at each other for a few short beats.

"So?" Emily asked breaking the silence.

"So what?" Reid asked.

"So are you going to ask me out or not?"

"Oh" Spencer smiled "I thought I already did… umm Emily Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow"

"No" Spencer's face fell flat. Emily smiled before completing her sentence. "No I wouldn't like too, I'd love too." She grinned. Spencer's face lit up.

"Well let me walk you to your car."

XXX

Emily let herself into her apartment, she lay down on her bed too tired to shower and fell straight asleep. Somewhere in DC Spencer was doing the exact same thing.

When Emily woke the next morning two things hit her at once. The first was that she had no idea where she was going on her date with Reid. The second was she had no idea what time he was going to show up. Emily sat up in her bed and twiddled with the top of her duvet. She couldn't help but smile when the third thing hit her. She had a date with Reid. Emily looked at her alarm clock, twenty past twelve, she'd slept all morning. Then again she wasn't surprised after the case they'd just come off. Emily looked at her phone on the bedside cabinet. She reached over to pick it up. 3 missed calls and 6 messages. She browsed through them feeling a sharp pang of disappointment that none of them were from Reid. She looked around her room and decided she wasn't awake enough for serious thinking, so she climbed out of bed and headed towards her coffee machine.

Reid squinted as the sunlight danced through his blinds. He glanced at his alarm clock out of habit and was amazed when it read half twelve. He'd slept a full twelve hours. For once he hadn't dreamt about the monsters he had to deal with day in day out at work. He'd dreamt about Emily, nothing sexual they were just in the bull pen talking about movies they had seen. Reid got up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. When he remembered he had a date with Emily. He leaned against the kitchen top thinking of something to do with Emily later that day. It took a few sips of coffee but when the idea hit him he found himself grinning at his sheer brilliance. He reached for the phone; he had two very important calls to make.

Emily had just come out the shower, when the phone started to ring. She walked over to the nightstand drawer, picking up the phone as she sat on her bed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Em, its Reid" Emily felt herself smiling 'get a grip' she told herself.

"Hi, are you okay?" she asked trying not to sound to excited, she felt like a teenager.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was um phoning about err our date tonight?"

"Yes, oh wait your not cancelling on me are you?"

"No! No I was just phoning to make sure you still wanted to go… I mean I won't be upset or anything,"

"No I still want to go…"  
>"Great, I'll pick you up around seven" he chimed.<p>

"Great, um Spence?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh that's a surprise"

Emily could hear the smile on his face "Don't you know I hate surprises?" she teased.

"No you don't I overheard you and Garcia talking the other day and you said you loved surprises"

"Okay you caught me, but if I don't know where I'm going I won't know what to wear"

"Keep it casual, I'll see you tonight bye" and then he hung up. Leaving Emily hanging on every word he'd just said.

Emily looked at the clock six thirty. 'Fantastic' she thought. Spencer would be at her apartment in half an hour and she had no idea what to wear. By the time she settled on what she was wearing it was nearly seven. She quickly applied her make up and waited for Reid to show up. Emily couldn't remember a time when she felt this jittery over a date.

Sure enough at seven on the dot, there was a soft knock on the door. Emily got up and opened the door to greet Reid.

"Hey" she said as she opened the door, taking in Reid's dark blue jeans and scraggy shirt.

"Hey how are you?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Emily, she looked stunning in dark skinny jeans and a deep low cut red top, all of it contrasting perfectly with her porcelain skin.

"I'm good, so you ready to go?" she asked

"Yep, are you" he replied watching Emily as she grabbed her purse and closed the door locking it behind her.

"All set" she beamed as Spencer cautiously took her hand, their fingers entwining.

They'd been driving for a good forty minutes before Spencer pulled over.

"Okay Spence, you've officially lost me, where are we going?" Emily could see his smile widen. She looked behind her to see the dim lights of the city, merely a glow in the distance.

"I told you it's a surprise, so close your eyes" he instructed. Emily started to feel a bit uneasy.

"You know, that's what Unsubs say to unsuspecting victims" Emily said trying to mask her nerves. Spencer laughed out loud, something he rarely did.

"Well lucky for you I'm not an Unsub"

"I'm sure they say that too" she mumbled.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.

Reluctantly Emily closed her eyes "Be warned if you try anything, I've got one hell of a pair of lungs on me" she said, Spencer laughed again.

"I promise I'm not going to do anything." His hand soon found Emily's. Emily was surprised at how soft his hands were despite his strong grip, how their hands seemed to fit perfectly, but most importantly how her uncertainties seemed to melt away.

They walked for a little while in silence, Emily gradually relaxing. "Your quiet" Spencer said breaking the silence which surprising to both of them wasn't in the slightest uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking" she replied '_about how I love your hand holding mine.' _She thought.

"About?" he asked.

"How if anyone else took my hand, told me to close my eyes and started walking me into the middle of nowhere. I'd have screamed by now" she laughed lightly.

"So why didn't you with me?"

"Because I trust you" Emily answered honestly.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that we are here?"

Emily slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my god" Was all Emily could say as her eyes absorbed the scene in front of her.

"Don't you like it?" Spencer asked her, not masking his disappointment.

"No, not at all, I love it, it's wow" Emily was at a loss for words as she stared at the picnic rug that had small boxes of food on, she could see this because of the tiny candles that had been lit around the rug, and when she looked up she had an undisturbed view of the stars.

"Well there's a meteor shower forecasted for tonight, and I didn't know if you've ever seen one before, they're really something to watch. I'm sorry if it's a bit geeky, there's a restaurant not far from here if you want to go there instead" he said looking at her then down at the picnic and back to her again.

"No, honestly I love it" she sat down on the rug and beckoned Spencer to sit next to her. "How did you get all the food?" she asked.

"Well a friend of mine owns a restaurant so I called for a favour; she set it all up for me"

"It's wow… Well done Doctor Reid, you have me at a loss for words" She joked.

They talked for ages, about work, movies, books they discussed a vast range of topics. Spencer never getting bored of listening to Emily speak, the way her whole face lit up when she was talking about something was captivating. Emily was finding this a very easy first date; she was genuinely wowed by the picnic under the stars. She tried to remember a better date.

"Oh there's one" Spencer called out pointing to the clear sky. Emily followed his line of sight just in time to see a bright light dash across the sky followed quickly by another and then another. The two watched awestruck by the sight neither one noticing the distance between them slowly closing in. Spencer looked away from the shower to look at Emily who was right next to him. She looked beautiful, her eyes widening in awe, the low light cast shadows over her face which only emphasised her features.

"They're beautiful" Emily exclaimed.

"You are" Spencer replied.

Emily looked up at him, staring into his hazel eyes. They both leant into each other. Spencer's lips softly touching hers. Emily could feel the butterflies building in her stomach. Spencer was amazed at how their lips seemed to fit together, moving in perfect symmetry to each others. Emily moaned softly, moving her hands through his wild hair loving the soft strands caressing her fingers. Meanwhile Spencer's hands had moved to Emily's small middle and slowly began moving up her back. Almost too quickly Emily pulled back opening her eyes.

"I forgot I need air" she blushed, before leaning in for another heart stopping kiss. They sat there kissing for over an hour till it started to lightly rain.

"So this is me" Emily smiled as Spencer walked her to her apartment door.

"So I guess this is where we say goodnight?" Spencer said saddened that what had been the best date of his life had come to an end.

"Looks like…" Emily said biting on her lower lip. "Or you could come in for a coffee?" She smiled.

"I could use a coffee" he smiled back, following Emily into her home. Emily dumped her coat and purse on a table by her door. "Just chuck your coat there" She smiled.

"Em, your apartments huge" he said

"Yeah my mother insisted on me having a big apartment for when I have people around, I did try to point out to her that because of our schedule I never have people around." She shook her head thinking about when her mother insisted on going apartment hunting with her, and the countless arguments they got into in front of the estate agent.

"It's nice" Spencer said his eyes examining the spacious living room.

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it, my mother does have good taste" she mused out loud looking around her apartment. She felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. Smiling to herself she rested her head against Spencer's sturdy chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Spencer lightly kissed the top of Emily's hair inhaling the orange and vanilla scent. They stood still for a few minutes, letting themselves listen to these feelings that had been screaming for months. Emily turned around to face Spencer she draped her arms over his shoulders crossing them behind his neck. He kissed her tasting her lips, capturing the perfect moments he'd spent with Emily that evening. Emily pulled back looking at him directly in the eyes. "Spence, don't play me" she almost begged. Emily had never said that to anyone before, but somehow she needed him to know that she was giving herself to him, letting go of her hard exterior. Letting him into her heart, where there were no walls. Just someone who craved the same thing she feared… Love.

Spencer kissed the bottom of her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear. Emily moaned softly. "Then don't treat me like a game" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down Emily's spine. Emily moved her hand to Spencer's, once she had it in her grip she slowly started walking to her room with Spencer in tow.

"Are you sure?" he asked catching into her plan.

"Does it look like I'm not?" She responded, closing the door of her room. Cutting them off from the outside world

_"__When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
><em>_Dr. Seus_**_s_**


End file.
